Proper Training
by sentbyfools
Summary: Emma/Hook. Originally a part of the collection, "On the High Seas". AU set in Neverland known as "Emma's Sword Fighting Lessons," this is a collection of fics in a verse where David and Killian decide Emma needs sword fighting lessons.
1. Untitled

**Series Title: **Proper Training aka "Emma's Sword Fighting Lessons"

**Title: **Untitled

**For this prompt: Emma catches Killian and David talking about how best to explain to Emma she needs sword fighting lessons after they watch her attempt to fight off someone in Neverland.**

**notes: **Originally posted on my cpllection of drabbles/ficlets "On the High Seas" (so you may have read some of these already) because this turned into a verse all its own I've decided to make it it's own separate fic

* * *

She knows her father and Killian don't like each other, at least, her father _really_ doesn't like Killian, so when they both decide to go off to collect firewood, Emma knows it is a disaster in the making. She follows behind them quietly, sticking to the shadows and ducking behind the heavy undergrowth. They stop and Emma slides behind a tree, hiding from David's searching gaze.

Their voices are muffled, and at first, Emma can't wrap her mind around the fact that they're actually having a conversation and not fighting. She steps closer, ducking behind another tree, so that she can actually hear what they're saying.

"It isn't like she - "

"She can certainly survive, I mean, she seems to at least know that the pointy end goes in the other guy, but -"

"But you're right -"

Emma has heard enough. "Right about what?"she asks, deciding to step out into their view, anger making her bold.

Killian and David's identical expressions might have been funny in a different situation, but Emma is too annoyed by them talking about her behind her back to appreciate the humour of their blanched faces.

"Emma," David starts, and then stops as if unable or unwilling to go on.

He looks to Killian, and Killian rolls his eyes. He scratches his neck and then finally lets out a sigh, locks eyes with her, and says, "Look, Swan, Charming and I have been discussing your sword fighting skills, which frankly need a bit of work."

"Need a bit of work?" She laughs. "I did perfectly fine against a dragon, not to mention how I kicked your ass," Emma says.

"Love, I was barely trying," Killian states. "I was toying with you. If I had wanted to, I could've finished that fight in an instant."

Emma glances over at David who is giving Killian an inscrutable look. She shifts her attention back to Killian and says, "So, you let me win?"

"I -" He frowns, looking away. "I guess I did. Though you did pack quite the punch. Your sword fighting technique may need some work, but your fist fighting certainly doesn't."

Emma huffs. She lets her shoulders drop and sighs. "So who's going to teach me?"

"Me," they both say simultaneously.

Killian twists his head to look at David. "Mate, I've had about 300 years of practice under my belt."

"Yeah, but she's _my_ daughter." The look David gives Killian makes Emma blush, because she knows that he isn't just telling Killian that he should be the one teaching her - gods, is this how normal girls feel when they bring a guy home to meet dad? Not that she was bringing Killian home with her or anything, at least...Emma shakes her head, trying to clear away the confusing feelings and thoughts.

"How about you two take turns?" Emma says, trying to mediate the situation.

"That's fine by me, mate, as long as it's fine with you, of course," Killian says to David. Emma rolls her eyes at the teasing look in Killian's eyes. He is enjoying this way too much.

David glares at Killian, but then turns a softened gaze on Emma. Emma pleads with him with her eyes. Sighing, he turns to Killian and says, "Alright. But you better not try anything funny."

"I'll be on my best behavior," Killian swears, hand over his heart. David narrows his eyes at Killian, but doesn't say anything more.

"Now, will you two actually gather some firewood?" Emma says, the chill night wind leaving her shaking. Turning on her heel, she says, "It's freezing out here," and heads back to camp.


	2. Done With You

**Series Title: **Proper Training

**Title: **Done With You

**For this prompt: David catches Killian and Emma "sword fighting". (take that as you will)**

* * *

"Come on, Swan, attack me like you mean it."

Hook's voice carries through the forest. Their party had split up to search the forest and while Hook and Emma had gone off in one direction, David and Regina had gone in another, and Gold and Snow in yet another. Their search had proved fruitless as it had so many times since they'd arrived in Neverland. David thought that he and Regina were the first ones to return to camp, but Hook's voice and the sound of metal crashing against metal prove that theory wrong.

David turns to Regina. "I'm going to..." David trails off, distracted by how heated Emma and Hook's battle sounds. Without another thought, he leaves Regina behind at their campsite and follows the sounds through the wooded area until he reaches a small clearing. Hook and Emma take no notice of him as he stands at the edge, watching them.

"I could have your hand off in a moment," Hook says. "You need to think about your move before you make it. Watch your opponent, find his weaknesses, and then follow through with an attack. And keep moving. The longer you stand still, the easier it is for me to run my blade through you."

Emma parries his next blow easily, but Hook does the same to hers when she tries to get a hit in right after. David frowns. They shouldn't be training with real blades, it is too dangerous, but neither of them seem to care about that, too focused on their combat.

They move around the clearing, never staying in one place at one time, and when Emma has to sidestep quickly to avoid a blow raining down on her head, David steps forward to end the training session.

However, Emma's next move stops him in his tracks.

She lunges out with her sword, hitting against Hook's blade so hard that his sword falls to his side. While Hook's sword arm is down, Emma takes that moment to swoop in, and to David's surprise, instead of aiming her blade at Hook, she uses her free hand to grab his head, and angles her lips against his, kissing him with so much intensity that Hook's blade drops to the ground in his surprise. Emma kicks his sword out of his reach. Finally, after what feels like forever, she pulls away from him. She steps back just far enough to

"Looks like I found your weakness...I think this means I win," she says, voice barely above a husky whisper.

Hook splutters as she steps away from him, looking at Emma with wild eyes as if she completely caught him off guard. David can't exactly blame him. He never expected his Emma, his baby girl, might do something like that just to win a fight. And although he had his suspicions, that there might be something going on between the Emma and Hook, he never really thought it might make it this far, especially with everything they had to deal with in Neverland.

_Love finds you at the most unexpected of times,_ a betraying voice whispers in his mind. David wishes that he could quash it - Emma _can't_ be in love with Hook, the pirate - but after witnessing what Emma just did, the words just ring too true to ignore.

"I think that's enough sword training for one day, don't you?" David says when he finally finds his voice.

Emma flips her head to the side to look at him. Her expression is only slightly guilty and Hook takes that moment to recover, his characteristic self-satisfied smirk settling over his features.

"Perhaps the prince is right. We should continue this some other time, some other place with a little more_... privacy._"

"I think not," David says angrily, taking steps towards Hook.

Emma steps between them, holding her hands out. "Dad," is all she says, and despite how much David wants to move her out of the way and clock Hook, he doesn't because the look on her face says that she can handle it, and David knows that she can.

"Well, it's decided. I'll be finishing up the rest of your training," David says in a tone that leaves no room for argument because even though he trusts in Emma, he isn't going to give that pirate another chance to get close to Emma again, not if he can help it.

Killian smirks, but that smirk is replaced with a frown when Emma nods at David in agreement.

"Back to camp then?" David suggests, turning to walk back towards their campsite.

"But Emma," Hook says, voice strangely plaintive, "I'm not done with you."

David glances back to see Emma give Hook a small smile. "Who said I was done with you either?"

David draws a hand across his face. He is _so _not looking forward to telling Snow about this.


	3. Untitled 2

**Series Title: **Proper Training

**Title: **Untitled

**Notes: **One of my favourite fics in the series.

* * *

"Emma...might be in love with Hook," David says quickly as he closes the door behind him. "Or at least she's heading there."

They'd left their camp hours ago to head back to the ship for sleep. David and Snow retired to their room, and it was only then that he thought it would be a good time to bring up what had occurred in the forest.

Seated on the edge of their bed, Snow runs both hands down the side of her face. "I _know_, they just keep looking at each other -"

"-and kissing," David cuts in.

"Kissing?" Snow cries out in surprise. She covers her mouth with both hands at the look David shoots her. "Kissing?" she repeats at a lower volume.

"Yeah, I caught them sword fighting in the forest earlier and let's just say that Emma sure knows how to take a man off-guard," David says, shaking his head at the memory of Emma using her lips to defeat Hook.

"What in the world happened at the top of that beanstalk?" Snow whispers softly.

David shrugs his shoulders. "I have no clue, but we need to stop this from going any farther."

That is when Snow fixes him with a curious look. David meets her look with a confused one of his own.

"I don't know whether that would be the best course of action," she says. "If Emma really likes him, really feels as strongly about him as we suspect, I don't think she'll take it too kindly if we try to meddle in her affairs. She isn't a child, she's an adult who has been making choices without our input for 28, almost 29 years. You know Emma, she's very independent. I think the only thing we can do is offer as much support and advice as possible."

David sighs. Snow is right. The baby girl he held in his arms for such a short time is all grown up, and she doesn't need him to tell her how to run her life. That doesn't stop him from wanting only the best for her however, doesn't stop him from wanting to protect her.

"But it's _Hook_," David argues, almost whining. "He's a pirate."

She gives him a small smile, shaking her head. "And I was a bandit when you met me. Is it really that different?"

_Yes, _David wants to continue arguing, _it really is_, but Snow is giving him that look that says "You're wrong, and I've already won, so why don't you just kiss me already?" - okay, so maybe that last part is just David, but -

"I just want to make sure she's okay," David says finally.

"I know," Snow replies. "That's all I want, too."

He walks over to where she is seated on the bed and leans down so that they're at the same level. He presses a gentle kiss to her lips and then says, "You should get ready for bed, I know you're as tired as I feel. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Where are you going?" Snow asks, kissing him again. She places both her hands on his cheeks, smiling at him.

"I'm just going to have a chat with the Captain," David says.

"David," Snow says, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Really, it's just a chat. Trust me."

Sighing, Snow says. "I do trust you. Don't be long." She kisses him again, this time on his forehead and then shoos him away.

David straightens out and then exits their room. He heads back through the inside of the ship and up above deck where Hook is usually to be found. As he is ascending the stairs, Emma comes down them, looking flushed.

"Emma, I thought you'd gone to bed," he says, touching her arm lightly to stop her.

She fidgets for a moment and then looks up at him, chin poked out defiantly as she says, "I was just discussing where we are going to head out to tomorrow with _Killian_." Her words stick on his name, as if she is still getting used to saying it. She looks a little uncomfortable, but like she is unwilling to back down.

_She thinks I'm going to fight her about Hook_, David realizes as he stares at her. He sighs. _Why is Snow always right?_

"He's been very helpful in the search for Henry. I'm really glad he's on our side," David says.

Emma's eyes widen slightly, her expression surprised. "Me too," she stutters out. "He's been a life saver."

"I'm sure," David says with a warm smile.

They stand there on the stairs, staring at each other for a long moment, until Emma clears her throat and says, "Well, I'm tired and I'm sure you're going to want to start our training tomorrow before we go search for Henry. So, goodnight - Dad."

"Goodnight, Emma," David says and watches her as she walks down the steps and disappears into her room.

When she is gone, David climbs the rest of the way up the stairs and makes his way towards Hook. Hook's back is turned as he contemplates the night sky and David watches him for a moment, trying to see the man that Emma sees.

Hook came back. He didn't have to but he came back to Storybrooke to help, offered up his ship and services to Emma and them, and agreed to stop trying to kill Gold. Why would he do that? David frowns. There was only one possible explanation. He came back because Emma's words in the diner struck a chord with him; he truly did want to be a part of something.

And as David looks around the ship, he can imagine why - Hook literally had no one. Sailing by himself on this big ship for however many years, and it probably got damn lonely. Emma's invitation to join them must've seemed like water to a man dying of thirst, and especially coming from her considering the way Hook kept looking at her.

_We understand each other,_ Emma had said, and David is starting to think that they really did. Emma hasn't told David much about her life before breaking the curse, but he can imagine how alone she must've felt, thinking that he and Snow had just abandoned her. That loneliness was something that Hook and Emma shared, and David thinks that if Hook is anything like Emma, then he must be as desperate for a family, for a place to call home as she was.

_Maybe - maybe there really is something there._

"Are you going to keep standing there staring at me, mate, or are you going to say something?" Hook says, breaking the silence.

David opens his mouth, shuts it, and then opens it again. "I didn't know you knew I was here."

"It would be quite sad if a swordsman with as much years of practice as I wasn't able to tell when I was being watched," Hook drawls. Slowly he turns to face David. "I assume there was a reason for you coming up here."

"I just wanted to say...that you did a good job training Emma today," David says awkwardly.

"So, you didn't come up here to talk about the kiss Emma laid on me or to warn me away from the precious princess?" Hook says, cocking an eyebrow.

"Would you rather I tell you that I would rather you left my daughter alone? I can do that, but I'm trying to be a good father here, so what I'll say is this. If Emma chooses you, if you're what she wants then I won't argue with that decision. But know this, if you hurt her, I will hurt you. Do we understand each other?"

Hook gives him a steady look. "I understand."

"Glad that we're understood," David says. "You should get some rest, I don't want you falling asleep at the wheel and leading us to our ends and we need you at the top of your game in order to find Henry."

"He's the most important person to Emma, you know," David adds as an after-thought.

"I know. We'll find the lad and bring him home safe," Hook says.

"I'm putting my faith in you to live up to that promise," David says.

Hook smiles. "I won't let you down. Goodnight, prince."

"Goodnight, mate," David says and turns on his heel, walking back down the stairs and to his and Snow's room.

When he reenters the room, Snow is already asleep and he quietly strips and steals under the covers beside her. She snores softly and David pulls her against him so that her head is resting against his chest.

"Our baby's in good hands," David whispers, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Slowly, he closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.


	4. Silly Boat

**Series Title: **Proper Training

**Title: **Silly Boat

**For this prompt: In Neverland a frustrated Emma makes the mistake of calling the Jolly Roger just a silly boat and it can't be that hard to captain a silly boat.**

* * *

"Swan, behind you!" Killian shouts. He kicks one of his attackers, causing him to stumble backwards and then twists the sword out of his other attacker's grip in an attempt to make his way to Emma before the Lost Boy can impale her on his sword.

Emma and Hook had just made their way back to the beach, intending on getting some sword practice in before the rest of their party returned from their search, when they were attacked by four Lost Boys, who came running out of the forest, swords raised.

"I got it!" she shouts back at him, twisting away from one boy to face the other. She meets his sword with hers just as he goes in for the kill.

"Keep your eye on your opponents!" Killian shouts. Distracted by Emma, he nearly loses an eye as the boy he kicked over jumps back into the fray, slicing out at Killian's face. As it is, the slice marks Killian just beneath his right eye, leaving a stinging cut in its wake.

"Why don't you pay attention to what you're doing and leave this to me!" Emma says. She parries the blow and uses some fancy footwork to dodge another. Killian might almost be impressed by it. _Almost._

He twirls his sword around deftly, knocking back the blade of his opponent. Before the boy can pull his sword back up, Killian steps forward so that his hook is resting underneath the boy's chin. Killian raises a brow at him, but the boy just stares back up at him with defiant eyes.

"You've only had one lesson, Swan. And I don't think the trick you used on me will work on them," Killian shouts back at her as he decides what to do with the boy he has successfully pinned down. He isn't going to kill the boy, just the thought leaves a bad taste in his mouth. Besides, the boy could lead them back to where Greg and Tamara are keeping Henry.

He glances over at Emma to see her throw back her head, laughing. She has never looked more beautiful to him than she does in that moment as she takes on the two boys. "You never know, it just might."

"And I thought I was your one and only," Killian says mournfully. The boy that he has underneath his hook widens his eyes, and Killian has just enough warning to move away when the boy he disarmed earlier attacks him again.

They continue to fight, and somehow, Emma and Killian end up standing back to back.

"You hanging in there alright? I know things like this can be difficult in your old age," Emma says, breathing heavily.

Killian chuckles. "Love, I'm just getting started."

The battle continues until Charming and Regina come barreling out of the forest.

"Emma!" Charming shouts. Killian glances at him to see him unsheathing his sword, getting ready to join the battle.

Regina holds him back with one hand. "Let me handle this. Emma and Hook, step back."

Killian hooks Emma by her belt loop, pulling her back. Regina shoots out a fireball with her hands that goes just past his head, in the direction of the Lost Boys. Unfortunately, that direction is also the same as where the Jolly Roger is located. The Lost Boys, scatter running into the forest the way they came, and it is only blind luck that the fireball disperses before it can reach his ship.

"What in the hell are you doing? You could've set the Jolly Roger aflame!" Killian shouts, releasing Emma and walking towards Regina.

Regina shrugs her shoulders, looking affronted. "It looked like you two were in need of help. I was just offering my assistance," Regina says.

"_Assistance_? You call destroying my ship assistance?" Killian says.

"Oh, don't be such a baby, it's just a silly boat," Emma cuts in.

Killian turns stormy eyes on her. Charming starts to say something but Killian cuts him off.

"A silly boat?" he starts.

"Great, now we get to see the lovers quarrel," Regina says dryly, rolling her eyes.

Killian would contradict her - he and Emma are most certainly not lovers no matter how much Killian might wish it otherwise - but he is too distracted by the fact that Emma called the beautiful and magnificent Jolly Roger "a silly boat."

Nostrils flaring, he says angrily, "This 'silly boat,' Swan, is the reason why you're even able to search Neverland for your son. I'd think that you would be more grateful of that."

Emma huffs, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest.

Killian shakes his head, anger still pulsing through him, and throws his hand up into the air. "I'm done," he says, turning away from her. They have more important things to do, like following the trail of the Lost Boys that attacked them. This argument is silly and pointless; he has no wish to continue it further.

Emma however, doesn't take heed to that wish. "You said that once before and look how that turned out," she says sharply. He doesn't have to see her face to see the smug smile that covers it. Something comes over Killian then. Unable to stop himself, he turns back around to face her.

"Perhaps I should've stuck to my word, then," he snarls, successfully wiping the smile off her face. Buried thoughts that he had tried to keep to himself, thoughts that maybe it was a mistake, that Emma didn't need nor want him or his help suddenly bubble to the surface, and he finds himself stalking towards her, eyes locked with her blue ones, as he says, "Would you have preferred it if I had stayed gone, if I had just ran off on my 'silly boat' and left you without a way to find your son? I know I'm not the man you would've chosen to help you, but I thought that maybe you could ignore that in favour of the bigger picture. I guess it was just too much to hope that you would accept me without argument. You're right, I should've just stuck to my word."

He finishes, and Emma just stares at him in shock, gape-mouthed. There is a total silence for such a long time that he has time to come back to himself and realize that he has said much more than he should have, revealed much more of himself than he should have.

Killian closes his eyes, running a hand down his face in exasperation at himself. All those years of forcing any other emotion beside his hunger for revenge down, and now that he has opened himself up to something more than that, he is acting like an emotional wreck. When he opens his eyes again, Emma is still staring at him, but there is a different look in her eyes, as if she is just seeing him for the first time.

"I _do_ accept you," Emma stresses. "And there is no one else that I would've chosen to help me find Henry."

She steals a glance at Charming who is watching both Killian and Emma with extreme interest. For some reason, she turns bright red and then she shakes her head, as if shaking away an unwanted thought. She then meets Killian's eyes.

"I don't want you to be done with me," she says quietly, so quietly that Killian almost thinks that he imagined the words.

"Alright, Swan," he says.

Charming is the first one to break the silence that follows. "We should find Snow and Gold and then follow the trail those boys left."

"Yes, of course," Killian says, remembering what they came here for.

_She didn't come here looking for you, mate._

_Aye,_ he thinks in response, _but I think she found me anyway._


	5. Revelations

**Series Title: **Proper Training

**Title: **Revelations

**notes; **a short look into the scene that happens just before David and Emma meet on the stairs in ch. 3: untitled 2.

* * *

Emma tries to sleep, even starts counting sheep to try to wear herself out, but it is to no avail. She can't sleep because every time she closes her eyes, she either sees Henry's scared face, or weirdly enough, she sees Killian's expression of wonder as she pulled away from kissing him. She understands why the image of Henry is haunting her; she misses her son so badly sometimes it feels like there is a hole inside her that she just can't fill. However, it is that image of Killian, his mouth hanging open, his gaze wide and searching, that is throwing her off.

Since she can't seem to get either of them out of her head, she throws the sheets off of her and climbs out of her bed to go find Killian and see about their plans for tomorrow.

Emma heads above deck and finds Killian at the helm, a map in one hand and his hook resting on the wheel. She walks over to him, opening her mouth to say something but when he glances up at her, she stops in her tracks, for the look in his eyes is the same as the one he gave her when he told her he wasn't done with her. And gods, that look - vulnerable and open, like she is seeing his soul through his eyes - well, it completely catches her off guard.

She has to look away and clear her throat before she can voice the question she came up here to ask. When she meets his eyes again, the look is gone.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" she asks him.

"Is that really all you came up here to ask me? Swan, I'm disappointed," he says.

Emma rolls her eyes. "You'll get over it. The plan?"

He sighs theatrically and then crooks a finger for her to move closer. She approaches him and when she is standing by his side, he lays the map out and points to a space on it.

"We're here," he says. Trailing his finger through the drawn water and to an island hastily sketched on the map, he continues, "We need to get here. It's the next likely location for a Lost Boy hideout, and it's the next island we'll search. I'll have to sail all night to get us there by morning."

Emma studies the map carefully, glancing at the myriad of islands and markers drawn on it. "Did you make this?" she finds herself asking him. She looks up from the map, and instead of meeting his eyes, her gaze is drawn to his lips and the way his mouth forms around the words as he says, "I did."

"With one hand?"

He slowly raises a brow at her, his mouth curving into a cheeky grin. "There are many things I don't need two hands for, love."

Emma rolls her eyes at him. She fixes him with one of the usual looks she gives him when he is being an idiot, but the expression falls away quickly when she finds herself wondering _why. Why all the innuendo? Why not a real conversation?_

His words come to her like a distant memory. _No you're afraid, afraid to talk, to reveal yourself._

Maybe she isn't the only one who is afraid.

And now that the thought has taken a hold of her, she can't seem to shake it away, and she looks at Killian, regarding him in a new light. Slowly, the smile slips off his face, replaced with that vulnerable look yet again as he searches her face with his eyes.

"Emma?" he asks softly, voice barely above a whisper.

Emma continues to stare at him. She can't be looking at him like this, not when only days ago she watched the only man she ever loved fall through a portal to god knows where, not after Graham died in her arms, not after _everything_ - and why is her heart suddenly racing? It isn't like she _feels_ anything towards him - "it was just a kiss to distract him, nothing more," a voice whispers in her head and another responds, "if it was just a kiss, then why do you keep thinking about it?" - and suddenly she is assaulted by the memory of his lips on hers, the way he fit _just right_ against her.

_"Who said I was done with you either?"_ she said to him and as they stand there eyes locked with each others, she realizes that she actually meant it when she said that. She wasn't done with him, not at all.

"I - I'm tired," she says, flushing red as the realization hits her. "I'll see you in the morning."

She turns away from him, feeling the heavy weight of his gaze on her as she makes her way towards the stairs. She is surprised when she finds David heading up the stairs.

He touches her arm lightly, stopping her as she tries to move past him. "Emma, I thought you'd gone to bed," he says.

She doesn't want to have this argument, especially not after she has realized that Killian, _Killian, _is something more to her than she thought. She looks down at her hands, playing with her thumbs as she tries to think of a response. Finally, she looks up at David again and fixes him with a determined look despite her discomfort and says, "I was just discussing where we are going to head out to tomorrow with Killian."

"He's been very helpful in the search for Henry. I'm really glad he's on our side," David says.

His words genuinely surprise her, and not for the first time that night, Emma finds herself reevaluating her assessment of someone. "Me too," she stutters out. "He's been a life saver."

"I'm sure," David says, gracing her with a warm smile that makes Emma feel more comfortable about her newfound feelings than she was a moment before. If David is willing to not fight her about Killian, then maybe there isn't anything wrong with wanting to get to know Killian better, maybe what she is feeling now, this wanting to get to know the side of Killian that isn't Captain Hook, is okay.

She clears her throat and says, "Well, I'm tired and I'm sure you're going to want to start our training tomorrow before we go search for Henry. So, goodnight - Dad."

With that said, she heads down the stairs and back to her room. She flicks out the light and crawls back under her sheets, and when she closes her eyes, instead of seeing Henry or Killian's face, all she sees is darkness, and that night she sleeps without dreaming.


	6. Magnificent

**Series Title: **Proper Training

**Title: **Magnificent

**notes; ** mainly inspired by a comment of ramblingkitten and a message fuckingodonoghue sent me on tumblr. This fic is all thanks to them. Direct sequel to ch. 4: Silly Boat. Part 5 in the series.

* * *

They're all following the trail through the forest with David and Gold leading the way, when Emma turns her head towards Killian and notices for the first time the cut beneath his right eye. It must not have been bleeding before or else she would've noticed it. He is dabbing at it with his fingers, as if that will stop the flow of blood. Emma turns her head away before he notices her staring. As the thought enters her head, Emma tells herself, _he's a grown man, Emma_, _he doesn't need you to clean his wounds._ The memory of him bandaging her hand - the sting of the rum on the open wound, the way he looked at her as he drew the cloth in his mouth, tying the knot - refuses to leave her however and Emma gives up fighting, turning around and stalking towards him.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Snow calls when Emma leaves her side.

"Nothing, keep going. We'll catch up." Emma calls at Snow.

"We?" Killian mouths at her, raising an eyebrow.

Emma ignores him for the moment and turns to Snow. Looking between Emma and Killian, Snow's eyes widen slightly when they fall on him, but all she says is, "Don't be long. You don't want to lose us or the trail."

Emma nods and turns to Killian. "Okay, let's make this fast."

"Make what fast? Swan, what are you doing?" he asks as she bites her lip, staring at him carefully.

"The cut under your eye - we should take care of it before we go any farther."

Killian scoffs, dabbing at the cut again. "It's fine," he says. "It'll stop bleeding...soon."

The way he says that last part though has Emma raising a disbelieving brow at him. She places her hands on her waist and fixes him with a look.

"Fine," he grumbles. "I think their blades were poisoned. It won't stop bleeding."

"So what do we need to do?" she asks him, staring at the cut with new eyes.

"_We_ don't need to do anything," Killian says.

"Stop being so stubborn and let me help," Emma demands. She would think that after having acknowledged that neither of them wants to give up on the other, that something like letting her help him with his wound wouldn't be such an argument.

"I'm not - it isn't stubbornness, Emma," Killian says. A dark look crosses over his face, a furrowing of his brows, his mouth drawn into a thin line. He doesn't look at her as he says quietly, "It's just the last time someone took care of me, I ended up watching them die in my arms."

Emma blinks, draws in a deep breath. His words strike a painful chord with her, and she has to take another deep breath to steady herself as the memories assault her. Watching Graham's heart give out, trying to wake him, and that moment when the realization hit her like a ton of bricks that he wasn't going to wake up ever again - she takes another deep breath.

"Milah?" she asks softly.

Killian nods, and then his gaze captures hers, searching her face. "You understand," he says, staring at her with widened eyes.

"Yes," Emma says. He leans in towards her, urging her with his eyes to explain. Emma looks away and brushes her hair out of her face just for something to do with her hands as she says, "Regina and I had just gotten into a fight, and he'd just finished cleaning and bandaging my cut when Regina killed him, crushed his heart, though I didn't know it at the time, and there was nothing I could do except watch him die." She finally meets his eyes again. "It still haunts me," she ends softly.

Killian is silent for a long time and then he says, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How do you go everyday with her by your side, knowing what she's done? Every moment I spend with the crocodile, I just want to make him suffer - and I know that I'm doing the right thing, accepting his help in finding your son, but sometimes it feels like I've betrayed Milah's memory, allowing her murderer to live freely," he says harshly, grabbing her by the shoulder.

There is a furious gaze in his eyes as he stares at her, a darkness that should frighten her, but it doesn't because Emma sees herself in his eyes, recognizes the hurt and confusion behind the anger. Emma understands him in this moment probably better than she ever has.

"At first, I did it for Henry," she says. "Because he loves her, because he saw some good in her despite all the horrific things she has done. But then that stopped working, and I realized I had to do it for myself because if I didn't the rage and the regret would tear me apart. I couldn't let that destroy me. I had to move on, knowing that I would always carry Graham's memory in my heart, knowing that it would always hurt no matter what I did. You can't live with that pain in your heart, you have to find some way to let it go, and it'll never be easy, it will always be hard, but you just have to do it. You have to _live_."

When she is finished, Killian stares at her with such a look in his eyes, that Emma is sure she might ignite from the raw intensity of his gaze. She can't tell what he is thinking, can't tell whether her words have helped at all. She doesn't look away though because it feels like there is this fragile thing hanging between them, that this a crucial moment - she barely even dares to breath, feeling like if she moves too quickly, everything might collapse around her.

"Emma, you're magnificent," Killian says finally, releasing his hold on her shoulder. "Truly magnificent," he whispers, looking away.

Without thinking, Emma reacts to the motion, bringing a hand up to touch his face and pull his attention back to her. When he looks at her again, it is with a strange mixture of sadness and happiness.

"I don't want to forget her," he says quietly.

"Then don't," Emma replies. "Remember her, celebrate her life, but celebrate yours as well."

Killian nods. "In my pocket," he says after a moment, his words muffled with emotion.

Emma wrinkles her nose, confused by his words. "What?"

"In my left pocket, there's a small case with salve for the wound. Should counteract the poison's effects and stop the bleeding."

"Oh," Emma says, eyes flickering to the still bleeding cut on his face.

Realizing that she is still touching him, she draws her hand away, but he snatches it with his, and squeezes it tightly. "Thank you," he says, running his thumb along the back of her hand in a gentle caressing motion.

"You're welcome," Emma stutters out, completely taken away by the grateful expression on his face.

When he releases her hand, he says, "Let's get this cut salved and then get going. Your boy is waiting."

Emma's face breaks into a smile, a feeling of hopefulness overcoming her. Fumbling with his pocket, she finally pulls out the metal case of salve and applies it to his wound. Killian watches her the entire time, as if he can't bear to look away.


End file.
